This R13 application requests partial funding for a scientific conference entitled:[unreadable] ?Advances in Nontuberculous Mycobacterial Research.? The proposed meeting[unreadable] reprises a highly successful conference series devoted to mycobacteria, hosted by[unreadable] Natio National Jewish Medical and Research Center during the 1990?s. Meeting faculty will[unreadable] nal include faculty from the Division of Mycobacterial and Respiratory Infections along with[unreadable] invited co co-chairs and planning committee members from across the discipline. The[unreadable] inclu inclusion of clinical and basic sciences topics and expertise will further translational[unreadable] sion research both underway and under consideration. Meeting design will allow for[unreadable] heightened attention to topics such as predisposing risk factors, immunologic aspects of[unreadable] nont nontuberculous mycobacteria (NTM) disease, current therapeutic modalities and new[unreadable] uberculous directions for drug development. Importantly, public health issues, such as the link[unreadable] between human and environmental epidemiology and the apparently disproportionate[unreadable] risk to agi aging, otherwise healthy females will receive specific and focused attention in this[unreadable] ng, setting. Emergence of these opportunistic infections in unlikely hosts is of concern to[unreadable] health providers, the government and insurers, and efforts to determine epidemiology,[unreadable] specific immunologic problems and the role of genetics and the environment have[unreadable] lagged behind an increase in incidence and severity of infections in this group. The[unreadable] meeting is designed to foster coordinated research in this area. Funds requested will[unreadable] co cover a percentage of the conference, travel for speakers and stipends for selected[unreadable] ver junior investigators to attend the conference and present data to a body of recognized[unreadable] experts. The relatively intimate size of the conference, with attendance anticipated a at[unreadable] 100 100-150, will not only provide an opportunity for in in-depth discussion of presentations,[unreadable] but will also facilitate significant and organized agendas for future collaborative[unreadable] endeavors. The conference will initiate measurable outcomes in increased grant[unreadable] ap applications as well as collaborative relationships heretofore undefined in the[unreadable] plications community. We hope the conference will galvanize interest in clinical trials development[unreadable] and help establish a consortium for research in NTM. The meetings will follow an[unreadable] academ academic model with specific syllabi with goals and objectives followed by structured[unreadable] ic evaluations. If the inaugural conference is successful, subsequent meetings will follow[unreadable] a similar format, building on previous meetings and interim research and reports.